


Sherlock's Full Bladder

by emptywaterbottle



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Piss kink, Watersports, Wetting, bladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptywaterbottle/pseuds/emptywaterbottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs to piss, and John notices. Watson secretly gets off on it and it ends well for everybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Full Bladder

_22 hours. It has been 22 bloody hours since I’ve been to the loo._ Sherlock thought as the cab rolled through London. It was six in the afternoon now and traffic was crazy, so he and Watson wouldn’t arrive back at Baker Street until at least 6:40. Walking would probably be faster, but he doubted his ability to walk more than a couple blocks before losing it. He wondered to himself why he always got into these situations, but it wasn’t much of a mystery. Sherlock loved how it allowed him to stop thinking. He could just drown in the agony until his pulsing bladder was all he could think about. It was one of the only things he could do to satisfy his racing brain, because the concentration it took to keep all the fluid at bay was comparable to the concentration needed to solve a case. The end of case euphoria he always felt was just like the rush of finally losing control and flooding his pants. However, solving a crime was looked upon as a good thing by society; soaking your trousers? Not so much. Sherlock had only lost control in public once before, and that was back in primary school.

Suddenly he became aware of John’s mouth making noises.

“Sherlock are you okay? You’re a bit fidgety.”

“’I’m fine.” Sherlock said and he immediately ceased jiggling his leg.

John looked unconvinced, but he went back to looking out the window.

Sherlock chastised himself for being so obvious, but the other part of his mind was excited and hoped that John would notice. _It might be a fun experiment to get John in on the game_ Sherlock thought and he pressed his legs together with a slight whimper.

“Bloody hell, Sherlock! What is wrong?”

“Deduce it.” Sherlock said while purposefully shifting in his seat.

John started hesitantly, “You’ve got to erm take a piss?”

“Brilliant detective work,” Sherlock snapped.

However, the reaction on John’s face _was_ brilliant. Immediately after Sherlock’s admittance, John pupils flared and his breathing increased, followed by slight perspiration. Sherlock was definitely fascinated now, because all the signs pointed to arousal.

“J-John, I really need to go.” He stuttered, deliberately playing up his desperation.

_Licking the lips, flushing, pupils, heart rate, perspiration… It was all there_

“Sherlock, get a hold of yourself. You are acting like a child, squirming all over like that.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know if I will be able to hold it.”

Once again John licked his lips, and pulled his coat onto his lap. “Christ, just knock it off.”

Sherlock grimaced and pulled out his phone to pass some more time. He really wanted to hold it now until they got home. Vivid images of pissing himself in front of John raced through his mind. Sherlock pressed his thighs together and buried one hand deep in his crotch. Sherlock continued squirming and whimpering while John tried to inconspicuously watch while palming himself the whole cab ride.

At last they arrived home. John practically threw the money at the cabbie and was immediately helping Sherlock get out.

“Come on Sherlock, you can make it. Just a little longer.” Sherlock crawled out of the cab and leaned on John for support. His legs were trying to twist together as he walked and every step he took threated his control. When they got to the stairs he had started to leak, and he could feel little drops forcing their way out of his prick.

Sherlock and John stumbled through their house towards the bathroom, but suddenly Sherlock stopped with his legs crossed tightly.

“John I know you like this.” He said matter of factly.

John almost fell over and he blushed deep crimson. His embarrassment was so strong that tears had begun to fill his eyes as he spoke, “I- I’m so sorry Sherlock. I didn’t mean- I just you look so” John struggled to find the words.

“John, I understand,” Sherlock said in a desperate voice, “Do you want me to?”

John looked confused then arousal spread over his face, “You mean…”

“Yes,” The detective said impatiently “You don’t have long to make a decision, because I’m gonna lose it whether you want me to or not”

Suddenly Sherlock was embraced in a passionate kiss and pushed against the wall. The sudden movement caused him to have a lapse of control and his bladder released. Piss flowed out of his prick, saturating his dark pants. The soaking reached John and darkened his trousers as well. Sherlock could feel John’s dick hardening as it was warmed by his pee. After what seemed like forever, the stream died down and they were both standing in a pool of piss. John started blushing like mad and apologizing but Sherlock quickly silenced him.

“Please spare me any apologizes. I am not an idiot and I knew exactly what I was doing.”

John stood there in stunned silence for a while before Sherlock cleared his throat and said, “I need a shower. Care to join me?”

“Oh god yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are a lot of works like this (Sherlock needing to pee in a cab) but I tried to put my own spin on it. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
